


Missing You.

by underwatermirrors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also he's a soft boy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's an expert lover, I love a cocky pilot who bites his lip so fucking sexy, I'm lowkey stanning Poe hard now, Mention of alcohol, Oral Sex, Poe has a mild voyeurism kink, Poe smiles a lot and it makes me so happy, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The L Word - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also lots of cute kisses and necking, and he eats puss like a champ, don't fight me on this, he's a little insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatermirrors/pseuds/underwatermirrors
Summary: Poe has been on a mission for over a week with some other rebels, and for the past couple of days there has been no communication with the team after they were discovered by First Order operatives. You've been worried sick when the news breaks the Millenium Falcon has finally made contact with the base on Ajan Kloss and is only minutes away from making landfall. Finally reunited with the man you love after a perilous mission, he does his best to make it up to you.And boy does he know how to make it up to you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Missing You.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I should just write fanfic about all the Star Wars boys because I love them all. Oops.
> 
> Anyways this was such a fun piece to write, and a nice change of pace compared to the angst I normally write. This is so soft and it melted my heart (and soaked my underwear). Poe is def getting more love from me lately. I'm still a hardcore Kylo/Ben stan, but Poe has given me my fair share of emotions too.
> 
> Also we can blame Jess again for giving me inspiration to write this little drabble and my imagination taking an inch and running with it for a mile.
> 
> But please enjoy this piece and check out my other works! I've got one ongoing and another that will be picking up again soon.
> 
> -Stevie <3

You let out a sigh of relief as people begin to shout that the _Millennium Falcon_ had made contact and would be making planetfall shortly. You followed the stream of people rushing out to prep the landing zone for their arrival, eager to catch Poe as soon as you could.

He, Finn, Rose, Chewbacca, and BB-8 had been away on mission for over a week and they had been on a comm blackout the past couple of days after they'd been discovered by First Order operatives. You'd been worried sick about them being captured or worse after the first 15 hours of radio silence. Leia had sent you on a scouting run after 24 hours when she noticed you pacing around the communications bay, looking over officers' shoulders to see if any new news had been relayed.

"(Y/n), if you don't stop circling them, I'm going to lose my mind. Do us all a favor and go make sure our First Order friends aren't sniffing to close. You need to clear your head and have more confidence in them.", she assured you, an encouraging smile dancing on her face.

You'd jumped when she'd spoken to you, lost in your thoughts. You smiled back embarrassed that you'd been caught unawares.

"It's not that I'm not confident in their skills, General, I'm just worried about their tendency to be _overconfident_ in their own capabilities.", you replied exasperatedly.

She'd just laughed as you headed to your X-wing, collecting your droid BB-T3 along the way.

You watched as the older ship soared down to where you all were waiting, the ship marked with scorch marks and smoke leaking from more than one spot. But you were glad to see it back in one piece and that there were no reports of anyone being severely injured on board. Finally on the ground, the ramp lowered and soon after the five of them exited the vessel. Rose and Finn came out first, looking tired but relieved to be back on base, with Chewie following behind, shouting to the engineers and mechanics who approached to start working on repairing and putting out the small fires that were burning on the outside of the ship.

Then out came the familiar orange and white droid, rolling down the ramp, likely in search of a certain Jedi. His master wasn't far behind, rolling his shoulders and running a hand through that mop of wavy brown hair you loved so much. His scruff was much more pronounced and the bags under his eyes were darker as well, making him look even more tired than his comrades.

At least until he spied you in the throng of people rushing around. He gave you one of those signature grins of his, nearly blinding in how dazzling it was. You sighed in relief again as your heart swelled in your chest. You headed towards each other, your pace picking up to get to him as quick as you could, needing to feel his strong arms around you.

You were pulled into a tight embrace, his face burying itself into your hair, breathing you in as you did the same, Your hands knotted into the back of his shirt as your cheek grazed the patch of his bare chest exposed by the open neckline of his shirt. You hummed contentedly, enjoying the way you fit together so well.

"I missed you.", you murmured into his skin.

"I hate having to leave you, but I do thoroughly enjoy your welcoming committees when I come back. Gives me even more of an incentive to stay alive.", he joked.

You pulled back and pinched his arm for the wisecrack while glaring daggers at him. He just smiled down at you cheekily.

"Don't even joke about that, Poe!", you chided. "We were all worried sick!"

"Oh all of you, huh? Glad to hear it's not just you."

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. _Cheeky bastard_ , you thought affectionately.

He bit his lip, looking down at your mouth, and began to lean down. You felt your blood heat and heart start to race, your lips parting as you reached up on your tiptoes to meet him in the middle when a pointed cough poured a proverbial bucket of cold water over the two of you.

You turned to the source of the noise to see Rey and BB-8 standing there, the Jedi's eyes looking anywhere else as she waited for the two of you to disentangle yourselves from each other. You flushed as you realized a few people were trying not to laugh at the scene of your reunion, including Finn and Rose, barely concealing their own laughter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Leia is waiting for you three to debrief in the _Tantive_.", she informed him, glancing at you from the corner of her eye apologetically.

Poe gave her a half hearted nod and squoze your hand before answering.

"Be right there, head on in without me.", he said, turning back to you.

You dropped your forehead against his shoulder and chuckled again. You two could get carried away without realizing it and this was just another one of those times.

"Duty calls, commander. Don't let me be the one to keep you.", you teased, after stepping away from him again. "I need to get back to T3 anyway. We were just giving the ship a new paint job to distract us from worrying about you guys when the news came of your arrival."

Giving him a quick peck, you turned to let him get to his meeting with the General. A hand grabbed your wrist before you took another step and pulled you back to him. He pressed his cheek against yours and whispered into your ear, the breath noise tickling you pleasantly.

"I'll come meet you over there soon as I can. I need to make it up to you for worrying you so much."

He pulled back enough to kiss you forehead and wink promisingly before skipping back towards the Corvette where the others waited for him at the entrance.

You felt your toes curl inside your boot at his promise.

*

BB-T3 chirped cheerfully about how nice your X-wing looked as you sat back on your heels, rubbing your forehead with the back of your free hand. You tossed the brush to the bucket next to you as you admired your work as well.

"Not too shabby at all.", you agreed, smiling at your work.

Another trilling beep sounded as BB-8 rolled into the area, greeting you and its fellow droid, the two of them chattering happily as they caught up. You grinned, listening to the both of them taking almost too quickly to understand, both of them having such bubbly personality programming.

A low whistle sounded behind you, alerting you that Poe had showed up as well. He was still wearing the clothes he's been wearing when you saw him earlier, telling you he'd come right from the meeting.

"Looking good.", he said, eyebrows raised appreciatively.

"Mmm yeah I think it's my best work yet. Blue suits her.", you mused.

"Oh yeah, the ship looks good too.", he teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, settling his chin in the crook of your neck to look at your work.

"You've got paint on your face, by the way.", he said after a moment.

"What?! Where?", you exclaimed, raising your hands to your face to feel for where it might have been. The humidity of Ajan Kloss had your face slick with sweat, so it wouldn't have surprised you if you had gotten paint on yourself and not noticed. He grabbed your wrists before you could touch your face, showing you you still had some on your hands as well, preventing you from making it worse.

"C'mere precious, I'll get it.", he said gently.

You let him pull you around a stack of crates, sitting you down on one while he fished around a work table nearby, pulling a rag from one of the drawers.

"Aha! Found one.", he proclaimed.

You giggled as he fussed over your face, wiping the paint streaks from your forehead and cheek before moving to your hands. Kneeling on the ground, he gingerly scrubbed at the more stubborn spots until you were pretty much spotless. You smiled softly when he tossed the tag behind him and kissed the backs of your hands, holding them in his while rubbing them

"Well then, now that you're flawless as usual, I distinctly remember saying I had to make it up to you for making you worry so much about me. Now the question is, _what shall I do, sweetheart?_ ", he murmured, looking up at you with a heavy lidded gaze that made your skin tingle in all the best ways. You pulled his face towards you, crushing your lips against his in a searing kiss to convey all of the emotions that had been kept inside while you had waited for him. All of it was in the bruising way you pressed your lips to his, slanting them against his, your tongue darting out to brush against the line of his mouth, seeking entry. He parted his lips, the taste of some alcohol on his tongue, the burning sensation it caused as his tongue danced with yours. You reveled in the scrape of his longer than normal facial hair against your cheeks and chin, the sensation making your skin break out into gooseflesh.

He caught your lower lips between his teeth, nipping at it, pulling his head back a smidge to stretch it and tease you. You groaned at the act, your thighs pressing together against the ache in your core. He released your lip as he caught his breath, cheeks flushed pink, his jawline more pronounced under the scruff that covered it. You panted in shallow gasps, eager for more, feeling giddy and lightheaded from your breathlessness.

"You taste like whiskey.", you mumbled as you combed your fingers through his curls and bit your lip.

"Mm, we had a little toast for a job well done.", he explained, leaning forward to press kisses against your jaw.

"Tastes good.", you slurred as his kisses started to head south, reaching the spot where your neck met your jaw. You licked your lips and closed your eyes, letting yourself focus on his touches and pecks.

He reached for the collar on your coveralls, pulling apart the snaps that lined the front of the suit. He undid the closure down to your waist, pulling the clothing off your shoulders and down your torso to expose your tank top underneath. Delighted to see some skin, he ducked back down to continue the path he'd started on your throat, nipping the skin and soothing the spots with his tongue. Reaching your pulsepoint, he pressed a closed mouth kiss there and dipped a finger down the front of the shirt to show off more of your cleavage as he pulled the thin fabric down. You peeked through your eyelashes to see Poe's eyes light up as he grinned at your breasts currently at eye level, your nipples hardened little buds visible through the shirt. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you before he slipped his tongue down the crevice between your tits, down your sternum and back up again along the side of one breast. Your chest heaved and he moved his free hand to your other breast, massaging it and pinching your nipple between two fingers. You were squirming under his expert moves, your mind a haze of lust and desire.

He continued teasing you with one hand while his mouth moved from your cleavage to the other nipple, taking it into his mouth, wetting the shirt as he sucked the sensitive bud. You whined and arched your back, pressing your chest further into his hands and mouth.

" _Poe, baby, mmmmm, that's so good._ Let's head back to my bunk, baby, it's more private there.", you hummed, eager to continue where others weren't currently working on other ships in the repair bay.

"I don't think I can wait to get back there, (y/n), besides, we won't be seen back here. And if you keep _quiet_ , no one will find us.", he warned with a cocky grin. "Now stand up so I can get the rest of these clothes off."

Your eyes widened as he lifted your top up to reveal your bare torso.

" _Poe_!", you hissed in warning. "Do you want to get us in trouble?"

He covered your mouth with his hand and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I told you, just be quiet, and it won't be a problem. _Just go with it._ ", he coaxed, pulling you up from your seat so he could continue undressing you. He captured your mouth with another kiss to distract you as he pulled at your coveralls again, trailing his lips down your chest and stomach as he removed the suit. You stepped out of the legs of it and he smoothed it out on the ground, gesturing for you to lay down. You followed his instruction and sat down on the clothing, shivering despite the warm temperature of the planet in your underwear and rolled up shirt. You laid back on the ground, the ground soft underneath you.

He toed your feet apart and kneeled between your legs, dragging his fingertips up the expanses of your bare legs, up to your hips. You covered your breasts with your arm as he wet his lips and looked up at you.

"Remember, _quiet_.", he repeated to you.

You nodded and bit your lip as he gave you an encouraging kiss on the inside of your thigh and then on your stomach above your underwear. Hooking his fingers under your panties, he dragged them down and you lifted your hips off the floor and then your legs as he slipped them off. Setting them next to you on the ground, he pulled you towards him, lifting your legs over his shoulders and resting his hands under your ass to support you. You nearly yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, and quickly clamped your mouth closed before you got too loud. He smiled deviously at that, and you realized he'd done it solely for that reason. _Prick_ , you mouthed at him for his boldness. He nuzzled the inside of your thigh with his nose and scraped his teeth there, working his way ever so slowly towards your cunt. His teasing was driving you wild and you bucked your hips a little, desperate for his touch there.

"Someone is eager, huh? So eager for me, even with people around? Oh, precious, I can't wait to make you cum.", Poe purred.

Finally relenting, he dipped his head to your cunt, kissing you softly there. You felt yourself throb at his gentleness, and he pressed his tongue flat against you, dragging it up your swollen lips before opening you with his fingers. You covered your mouth with a hand to stifle the moans that threatened to erupt from you as he licked your clit, swirling his tongue around your clit in concise little circles. You quickly became dripping wet and he lapped at you, tasting you, drinking you in.

You raised your head to watch him eat you out so masterfully and you found his eyes on your face, watching you as your body twitched and jerked from his mouth. You whined under your hand, and slipped your hand into his hair, pulling at it, overstimulated from his watching you while his tongue dipped into your entrance.

You scraped your nails against his scalp as he fucked you with his tongue, his nose brushing your clit. You bucked your hips against his face, feeling yourself get closer and closer to climax. He moved his lips back up to your clit and sucked the bundle of nerves and slipped a couple of fingers inside you, pumping them in and out of you. You locked eyes with him as he brought you over the edge.

Your back arched off the ground as the wave of pleasure coursed through your body. You felt tears slip from your eyes as you came on his mouth, Poe still working you through your orgasm. He hummed against you, the vibrations adding a new layer to your pleasure, and your vision went white. You fought against the urge to let out the cry that begged to escape your throat.

You felt your awareness slip back into your body as you came down from your orgasm, Poe's face pulling back from between your thighs, his mouth slick from your cunt. Licking the taste of you from his lips, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside and undid his belt and trousers quickly.

Once his trousers were down past his knees, he pulled his erection from his trousers and pumped himself a couple of times before scooting forward towards you. He pressed the length of his cock against your clit, rubbing it on you, teasing you again.

Keen to get back at him for his smug attitude and teasing, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck so you were clinging to his frame. You were flush against him while he held you both up on his hands and knees. You gave him a smirk before kissing him, sliding your tongue along the inside of his teeth, earning a groan from him. You smiled against his lips and turned the tables on him by grinding yourself on him, taking over the role of the teaser.

He planted one hand on your back as he shifted positions, moving to a seated position with you in his lap, his other arm snaking around your waist so he was embracing you while he sucked on your tongue. You shifted as well, resting your shins on the ground and reached between the two of you to direct his throbbing girth inside of you. You lifted yourself up and onto him, sitting back down slowly, pulling back from your kiss to watch his reaction to being sheathed inside you. His eyes shut and he hissed between his teeth, your wet heat enveloping him.

You kissed his eyes, then his cheeks, and then moved back to his mouth as you used your legs and hips to begin a leisurely pace, riding him softly so he could feel every inch of movement. Sweat beaded on his brow as he focused on the sensation, his breaths coming out in quiet shallow bursts. You licked at his lips, teasing his mouth with little pecks and nips, and his hands slid down your back down to your ass, grabbing you and squeezing you.

You licked at his jaw and down to his neck, mirroring his movements from earlier when he'd undressed you. Your tongue found the chain hanging on his chest, the ring on it warmed from his skin. You took it into your mouth, the salt of his sweat mixing with the metalling tang from the jewelry. His eyes opened at this, his pupils blown wide, eyes so dark they were almost black.

His hands dug into your flesh as he began bouncing you on his dick. His sudden urgency took you off guard, his movements driving him even deeper, hitting your g-spot. The chain still in your mouth, you whined quietly.

" _Mmm, precious, you're too much. You don't even know what the sight of you like this is doing to me._ ", he breathed.

A couple of voices sounded nearby, almost too close for comfort.

"You want to head to the mess hall soon? I'm starved and I heard we just got a fresh shipment of jogan fruit in. It's been ages since I had some!", someone asked.

Your eyes went wide with worry as they moved closer towards where the two of you were hidden. Poe slowed his pace, but not totally stopping, your hips still slapping his thighs every so often. You panicked at the thought of getting caught, but there was a thrill in it too, the emotions fighting inside of you for dominance.

"Really? It's been some time since I've had any too. We used to harvest them back home every season before this mess all started. I'm ready when you are!", the other replied.

The excitement won out as they continued their path past your hiding spot, your heart beating wildly in your chest. Poe slanted his mouth against yours again, swallowing any sounds that you made as the others finally moved away, their voices becoming less distinguishable among the sound equipment tests and repairs happening in the maintenance bay.

Poe's arrogance came back in full force once you were safe from discovery for the moment again. Giving you one of those damned cocky smiles, he thrust up this time when he slammed you onto his cock. He hit your g-spot even harder this time, making you cry out unimpeded this time.

You gasped at how loud you'd been and you felt Poe's shoulders shake with quiet laughter. You gave him a look of irritation that lasted all of two seconds before you were biting your fingers to stifle your moans as he started to pound into you, his pace rapidly increasing. You pulled yourself close against him and panted into the crook of his neck as your second orgasm began building steadily. He leaned his face down to your ear to whisper into it, electrifying your skin.

" _I want you to cum, sweetheart. Cum on my cock for me, let me feel you come undone as I fuck you, okay?_ "

You nodded quickly as you felt the wave crest, ready to break.

"Cum for me.", he said, voice a level above a whisper, and so firmly that it sent you over that edge.

You moaned into his neck as he fucked you into that sweet oblivion that made you feel like you were burning as hot and bright as the sun above. You felt Poe follow you there and into his own orgasm, his cum spilling inside of you, hips stuttering as he finished. You combed your hands through his curls, mussing them up even more than they'd already been as you sat there, basking in the afterglow of it all. Poe pressed a kiss against your forehead, and you melted in his arms from the affection.

"I love you.", he said into your hair, inhaling your scent again, like he was trying to sear into his memory.

" _Mmmm_ , I love you too, baby.", you returned.

You both sat there for another minute before he spoke up again.

"I kind of want some Jogan fruit too, now that I know we got some in.", he said out of the blue.

You couldn't hold in the peal of laughter you let out at the abrupt change in atmosphere. You pulled back to look at your ridiculous flyboy.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you, Poe?", you chuckled, flicking his nose.

He grabbed your hand and kissed your palm and gave you a flirty grin in return.

You stood up slowly, reaching a hand down to him to help him up. Once both standing, you redressed quickly, handing him his shirt after pulling on your underwear and coveralls. You peeked around the crates to make sure no one was paying attention before you exited. Before you could take a step though, you were pulled into another tight embrace.

"You know I missed you too, right?", he said, face unreadable, his cheek resting on the top of your head.

You squeezed him back, warmth spreading in your chest.

"Of course I do, dummy. You're my best friend, I always know how you're feeling, even when you don't even know sometimes.", you answered. "Now let's go get some of that fruit before they run out."

He nodded and pulled back beaming, a fond expression on his face.

You would never get tired of those smiles, and you vowed to yourself you'd follow him to the ends of the universe to make sure you'd see them for the rest of your life. Just like you followed him now, fingers laced together as he led you away from the crates, and on to the future.


End file.
